1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instrument racks and, in particular, to a drummer seating system inclusive of a drum seat and one or more drum holders which can be attached thereto to lift the drums off the floor and position them in front of the percussionist while still allowing the percussionist to rotate the drum seat with the drum(s) remaining in position.
2. Description of the Background
Drummers typically play their instruments while sitting on a stool. Each different drum and accessory is separately mounted on the stage as a stand alone device. This conventional drum arrangement has been less than satisfactory in a number of respects.
In a normal drum set environment, the drummer sits on a stationery seat straddling a snare drum mounted on a stationary stand supported by the floor. The normal drum setup for a right handed drummer will have the left foot playing the hi-hat pedal, and the right foot playing the bass drum pedal. There is normally at least one tom-tom mounted over the bass drum and another to his right mounted to legs and supported by the floor. This simple arrangement does not pose a large problem for the drummer utilizing the traditional method of supporting the snare drum because all drums and pedals are within comfortable proximity.
However, in larger drum setups, having the snare drum on a stationary holder supported by the floor can impede the drummer's ability to comfortably access all drums using both hands and both feet. For example, in a double-bass drum setup the left foot would control the hi-hat and one bass drum (pedals to the left of the snare drum), and the right foot would control the other bass drum only (pedal to the right of the snare drum). As bass drum and hi-hat pedals are added to the drum kit, it becomes very limiting as to which foot can access which pedals. If a third bass drum is added, it will have to be placed either to the right or the left of the snare drum, and can be accessed by only the right or left foot respectively. Also, as more tom-toms are added to the kit, the drummer has to twist his torso to access the toms with the snare stationery between his legs. This twisting will cause more rapid fatigue to a drummer while playing a larger drum setup.
Similarly, a percussionist in a normal orchestra environment stands behind a snare drum mounted on a stationary stand supported by the floor. This results in fatigue for the percussionist after hours of standing and playing during an orchestra performance.
There has long been a need for a versatile seat for use by musicians while playing their instruments which eliminates fatigue by making the components more accessible. There have also been a few prior efforts to improve the situation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,999 to Crane shows a drum stand for an African drum including a rigid frame that is connected to a seat. The frame includes at least two legs and an opening to accept the drum wherein the drum rests in the frame and wherein the drum is suspended above the ground whereby an arcuate portion of the lower opening of the drum contacts the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,045 to Hoshino shows a holding structure which supports a seat of a drum chair, in order to permit the seat to be rotated and preventing its undesired rotation, without loosening of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,738 issued to Gatzen shows a rigid frame for musical drums and cymbals as well as a seat for a drummer. The seat is adjustable and accommodates the drummer in a recumbent position.
Unfortunately, none of the foregoing or any other known references provide a drum seat and support system in which the seat can be rotated, and each of the attached drum supports can be rotated uniformly with the drum seat in either direction 360 degrees. A drum setup of this type would allow access to all bass drum and hi-hat pedals, by either foot, and all tom-toms, hi-hats, cymbals, etc., by either hand, while maintaining the snare drum in a comfortable playing position.